Gotta Love Him!
by AdrianVasile
Summary: Annabel Kirkland is Britain's 17 year old sister. I'm going to let the readers decide who she loves! Summary does suck, I know.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of its amazing characters.

A/N: Hi my readers! I have started to do this with all my stories. I have a competition where first and second place characters, chosen by you! I don't have any favorites so it's really all up to you readers! I'll do this for a few days to see what I come up with, and see if it's moving smoothly. Please vote in you reviews. Thanks!

"Arthur, can you put down that embroidery for one minute to eat lunch?" I hollered from the kitchen in our house.

"Annabel, I'm almost done. Just leave it out, and I'll get to it in a bit," the blonde snapped back with a hint of rudeness in his steady voice.

I groaned, and face-palmed my forehead. It was excruciating to live with this Brit! I mean, I was Welsh, but HE was a hard-headed British man who couldn't do anything right!  
>"Just get your ass in here! I didn't cook for you to do it yourself, and blow up the kitchen! And besides that, you're having company. You can't just sit there and sew like the inner girl you are."<p>

"It's just the Allies. I can do whatever I want. They don't mind."

"Oh, they're foreign. Will they mind fish and chips? I mean, I know Alfred won't, but what about Francis?"

"France, China, and Russia will have to deal. They are in an English house so they will have to deal with English customs," Arthur proclaimed, sounding a bit annoyed. I guess he really didn't want company today. He dug himself that hole.

I pushed my long blonde hair over to my right shoulder, preparing the fish and chips for the luncheon. I was always the one doing the cooking in this house since I was the only girl. It was quite frustrating because Arthur couldn't cook anything without making it taste like petrified couch stuffing, as Alfred puts it.

"When will our company be arriving, big brother?"

Arthur took a quick glance at his wrist watch, and then to me. "Hm. Probably in the next few minutes." He paused deep in thought. "Well, maybe Russia and France. China and America might be tardy, but that's normal."

"Alfred is always late, so I'll expect that. He'll probably make up some imprudent excuse that no one cares to know. It's just the fact that he's late. That's all that matters." I shrugged, and started to set the table. I had an OCD sort of complex when it came to setting the table. Everyone knew when they came here that they had a specific place to sit. Basically, they had their name on the seat so I knew where everyone would go.

"Are you excited to see your best friend again?" Britain asked, stifling a laugh.

"France is NOT my best friend. He flirts with anything that moves, and quite frankly, I find it very creepy." I shivered at the thought of the blonde Frenchman in my own home. I honestly thought I found comfort here. Not even in my own home did I when he was here!

"Hm. You ARE right. You're best friends with all the Allies then," he said, now teasing me.

"I have to be, I am Wales after all. I can't go on, and destroy my connections with other countries, can I? I mean, I'm not like America. I'm not on EVERYONE'S bad side." I finished setting the table as Russia walked through the door. The platinum blonde had a creepy aura about him. It's like behind that smile there was a psychotic man… Well, no because that's the truth.

"Hello Russia. It's nice to see you."

"Same to you Whales," he responded with that fake smile on his face.

"Damn you! Why won't you go in?" Britain howled from the family room.

"England, we have guests!" I yelled from the kitchen. I just hoped he was still working on embroidery…

"I'll be there in a few minutes, maybe more!"

Then, France and America came in together. I guess China will be the only late one.

"Hello you two."

"'Sup Wales?" America greeted with his usual smile, and cheerful tone of voice. He was a delightful guest, when he and my brother weren't arguing about the Revolutionary war all the time. Man, could Britain sure hold a grudge! I didn't even have a problem with Alfred, only when he's not acting like the hero. That's all the time though. Sigh, if only Alfred was much more of a man than a boy, we'd get along a LOT better.

"Bonjour, ma Cherie." The Frenchman knelt down, and kissed my hand softly. I pulled away from the flirt, and grimaced.

"Please, don't invade my personal space. I'd really rather not be touched by you." I made sure I smiled at him, trying to make myself clear. I waved everyone to the table so we could eat. Alfred was still yelling at something to go in… I really didn't want to know what it was.

We started to eat, discussing country matters. Of course, there was arguing, and China never showed. Other than that, it was a great night!

A/N: Okay, I hope I get votes. I know this is a short chapter, but I specifically left it this way to show you a bit about Annabel. Please review as well ^^

Angel


End file.
